


Homestuck no hero

by Tryangulum



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryangulum/pseuds/Tryangulum
Summary: I just thought this would be a fun au? I'll update this later when I get more figured out lol.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Homestuck no hero

Karkat always wanted to be a hero growing up. With a society that idolized heroes so much, especially the symbol of peace and number one hero, it was impossible to not look up to them. Most children would say they wanted to be a hero. The top hero was Karkat’s own favorite hero, and even then he was far from alone. The way the hero was able to help people, keep them safe, it’s what Karkat wanted to do.

As a child, he did the best he could to follow through with that. He stood up against those who sought to hurt others, even if those others were just children bullying other children on the playground. It got far more difficult as the other children began to develop their quirks. As everyone around him seemed to gain their inherited powers he was still left with nothing. After a while, his father took him to the doctor where he found out he was quirkless.

His world didn’t crash around him all at once, it took him until he was home to properly process what it meant. And eventually, he processed what it meant. And after watching a video of the top hero he began to cry. His father comforted him through the night. The next few days after that felt like a daze to the child.

Eventually, he rebuilt his hope for his dream despite every part of society trying to keep him from it. As middle school came to an end he applied for the top Highschool in the country for becoming a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a preview of this AU I've been working on. I wanted to post this preview because there was one thing I could not decide on for this AU. Should I keep the class small, using only the main cast or should I add characters from hiveswap to fill the class up?


End file.
